An electric drive may be used as source of driving power in a vehicle, such as, for example, an off-road tracked work machine (e.g., track-type tractor), a highway truck, or an automobile. An electric drive may supplement the driving power provided by an internal combustion engine or the electric drive may provide all of the driving power for the vehicle. Using an electric drive to supplement or replace the internal combustion engine may reduce the emissions generated during the operation of the vehicle. In addition, the electric drive may increase the fuel efficiency of the vehicle. In operation, electric drive motors typically generate an output torque which is transferred to ground engaging components on a machine—such as tracks on a track-type tractor—using a final drive arrangement.
Some machines, such as track-type tractors, generally include a differential steering arrangement that is disposed between the electric motor and the ground engaging devices on the machine. The differential steering arrangement is operable to change relative speeds of the ground engaging devices in order to steer the machine. For example, U.S. Patent Application Pub. No 2016/0096563 describes an electric drive retrofit kit including an electric motor module installable in a frame housing and operatively connected to frame housing mounted final drive assemblies by planetary gear assemblies which provide for differential steering of the track-type tractor by allowing for adjustment or the rotational speeds of the final drive assemblies relative to each other.
In other embodiments, plural drive motors may be provided for individually driving opposite ground engaging devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,309,300 describes an electric drive system for a tracked work machine having multiple electric motors. However, space requirements for the individual motors and drives are high, and may limit the ability to retrofit or otherwise utilize a frame housing originally sized and configured for a comparable mechanical powertrain.
The foregoing background discussion is intended solely to aid the reader. It is not intended to limit the innovations described herein, nor to limit or expand the prior art discussed. Consequently, the foregoing discussion should not be taken to indicate that any particular element of a prior system is unsuitable for use with the innovations described herein, nor is it intended to indicate that any element is essential in implementing the innovations described herein. The implementations and application of the innovations described in the disclosure are defined by the appended claims.